


玻璃杯

by miaowahada



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaowahada/pseuds/miaowahada





	玻璃杯

朋友给全圆佑推荐的那家电影院离家不是很远，坐黄包车也就十几分钟的路程。他才刚刚留洋归国不久，跟着一群富家子弟声色犬马摸着城里的灯红酒绿归家。

下了车四处打量着，名字是叫新欢乐电影院，不过三层楼来高，平屋顶，用了钢筋混凝土拿泰山面砖饰面，入口处有一个宽敞的门廊，是流行的欧式大拱门样式。

全圆佑进去敲了敲售票处的玻璃，里面的女人接了钱递票过去，细软嗓子叫了声：“来人了。”

旁边帘子动了动，挑了角显出一张人脸来——是个顶好看的人。

模样不过十七八，面容姣好，那一双眼睛出彩。不似无辜下垂眼，眼尾微微上挑，像揉进了世间三分的媚，时时把人勾着。

帘子让人掀开了，顺着脸向下是一身水红色的旗袍，玻璃丝袜子，高跟鞋。胸前带着一铜质的领事牌——文俊辉。

纤纤红酥手勾了全圆佑的西服衣角，带着人进了电影院，穿过蜿蜒的走廊，伸手推了门进去便是是一排排座位。

电影快开始了，荧幕上人影晃动，是其他人在找坐。文俊辉不往人多的前排领，偏偏带着全圆佑往后头走，不往正中间的好座位上领，就奔着犄角旮旯的柱子后面的位子去。

“这位子不行，吃柱。”全圆佑皱了眉，谁愿意看电影还偏个头呢？

“吃柱不要紧的。”文俊辉笑了。

“方便啊。”

 

理所当然，顺理成章。

 

全圆佑顺着衣角解了旗袍盘扣，松松垮垮挂在身上，露出文俊辉大半个胸膛。两粒樱红若隐若现，馋人得紧。

全圆佑爱玩，一只手顺着白嫩的皮肉滑到腰窝，挠着痒痒肉不肯撒手，逗着文俊辉咯咯直笑。

文俊辉顺势跨坐在全圆佑腿上，等笑够了，唇齿微张的一句轻嗔也像是打了卷拉出甜丝般。

“个丧良心的，自个衣服规规矩矩，就净玩我。”

全圆佑凑近了吮透文俊辉的唇舌，等到松了口再瞧，跟上了一层亮晶晶的玻璃芡似的。伸手拉着文俊辉的手落在西装裤的皮带上。

“那你给我脱？”

文俊辉拉下拉链，隔着内裤用手指划来划去，算是和全老二友好会晤。抬头看见全圆佑晦暗不明的眼睛甚至还低头伸了舌舔了舔。

得意洋洋，像只猫儿。

脑子里理智被腰斩，全圆佑拽着文俊辉坐好，直奔主题，顺着旗袍的高开叉探入直至摸到了碍事的布料，文俊辉这时候倒乖得不像话，剥离时极为配合地抬了抬臀。

后穴干涩探不进一指，文俊辉蹙着眉要躲，奈何自己的屁股在别人手里极为色情的揉捏，委委屈屈开口。

“旁边桌的抽屉，东西里面便有。”

伸手拉开了小方桌的抽屉，里面东西不多，但沾边的就一样。全圆佑取出一个小圆盒来，开了盖挖了一大块。

膏体遇热即化，混合着淫液染的臀尖也带上水色。扩张的手指早已换成了三根，文俊辉以手掩面也遮不住从喉间流出的咿呀呻吟。

“进…进来吧…”

好看的眼睛里泛起了层层情欲，文俊辉难耐地拿小腿去蹭全圆佑，催促他快点。上好的衣料上泛起褶子，用它来换一个美人的嗔怪，全圆佑没觉得可惜。

内壁开扩得湿湿软软嘬着自己的手指不肯舍得，全圆佑觉得差不多了，撤出自己的手指，换上了早已硬挺得不行的物件。

在穴口轻轻挺进半个头部，又退出。察觉到穴口小小嘬了铃口一下，又吞吃不到硬物而可怜巴巴地淌着水，全圆佑的恶趣味得到了满足。怀里的人意识到了全圆佑的动作，气得拿眼瞪他，自己微微抬腰，扶着全圆佑的硬物摸摸索索往后穴里送。

颇为自给自足。

膨大的物件被吞吃到一半，内里的柔软争先恐后地吸吮，浅浅的抽插就惹得文俊辉的气息不稳，更别提后面全圆佑掐着腰窝往里整根撞入了。

“啊…”大胆的呻吟被全圆佑拿手指堵住留下半句还在喉间，他朝着人耳朵舔咬道。

“乖啊，这么大声想被其他人看到吗？”全圆佑看着文俊辉摇摇头，借着光又见文俊辉浑身泛起羞耻的浅粉时恶味因子简直爆炸。

“那就忍着吧。”

文俊辉被顶弄着拖进情欲深渊，连啐他的心情也没有，暧昧的水声之间掺着几句陌生的粗喘飘向文俊辉的耳朵，臊得他搂紧了全圆佑的脖子，把脸埋进人家的怀里。

短而刻意压低的呻吟带出湿湿热热的喘息扑在皮肤上，刺激得全圆佑加重抽插，顶到敏感点时怀中人身体轻颤，像是崩溃又像是渴求更多。

“要…要到了…”

怀里的人快被送上高潮，生理泪水逼出来挂在眼角要落不落。全圆佑一边心疼地吻去泪水，一边又凶又快地继续抽干，用力凿开濒临高潮而绞紧的肉穴。

“哈…啊……”

在全圆佑狠狠几次操干下，快感积累着终于在脑海里炸开，把文俊辉抛向云端。全圆佑紧贴着他，感受着后穴的动作忍不住也将热液喷洒进了文俊辉的身子里。

电影的片尾曲适时响起，全圆佑搂着文俊辉穿上斑驳不堪的旗袍，一颗颗扣好盘扣。轻飘飘的一吻落在文俊辉的嘴上。

“美人，再见。”


End file.
